1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to air spoilers for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to rear spoilers of a type which can move between an operative position and an inoperative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of rear spoilers for motor vehicles have been proposed and put into practical use in order to improve the high-speed stability of the vehicle.
Some of them are of a fixed type in which a spoiler fin is unmovably mounted on a rear end of the vehicle. However, this type rear spoiler becomes a nuisance when the vehicle is parked or runs at a lower speed.
In order to eliminate such drawback, a so-called "retractable rear spoiler" has been proposed, in which the spoiler fin is wholly retracted in the body of the vehicle when the stabilizing effect of the spoiler becomes unnecessary. However, this type of spoiler narrows remarkably the interior space, viz., the rear trunk room, of the vehicle due to the inherency of the retractable construction thereof.
Furthermore, when the rear spoiler is mounted on a rear end of a spring-biased pivotal trunk lid of the vehicle, it becomes necessary to replace the hitherto-used lid spring with a high power one in order to bear the increased moment caused by the provision of the spoiler on the rear end of the trunk lid.